


[Vid] Wreath

by absternr



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: I'm moving just beyond the frame
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Wreath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



Music: Wreath by Perfume Genius

Length: 3:29

Streaming: [link](https://vimeo.com/389386614)

Password: festivids


End file.
